1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method for reading a document placed on an image reader, processing the read image, and outputting the processed image, and a processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a technique of reading a document placed on an image reader, extracting an object from the read image, and automatically determining a document region based on the position of the document and the size thereof. When it is previously known that only one document is placed, a document region is determined on the basis of all of extracted objects (first process). When the number of documents is not limited to one, a document region is determined on the basis of each extracted object (second process). A user can also be allowed to select either of the above-described first and second processes in accordance with the number of documents.
However, if the user cannot determine which process is appropriate for a document set by the user because he or she has little experience, it is difficult for the user to select either of the first and second processes. Unfortunately, the user has to select an appropriate process.